Top Dog
So, where do I start. You may think this is fake, or real, if you think this is fake, go ahead, think it's, if you think it's real, do the same. So here's where it all started, I used to live in a place named Braybrook, in Australia, Victoria, I always wanted to be a scientist as a kid, Chemistry always seemed fun to me! It was my dream job, that's what I am working as now, a scientist. I was thinking "FUN FUN FUN!", but, it is anything but fun, I always wanted to mix chemicals with my own thinking, no, you have to follow directions, the boss asked me to mix sucrose and carbon together, I didn't, I mixed Cyanide with Acid instead, I was just, very curious of what would happen, plus I was very bored, my boss was also yelling at me the whole day, it made some gas, poisonous gasses, I ran, I decided to look back after 3 minutes, because of the footsteps, it wasn't nice to see what was there, "Boss?", I asked, knowing it wasn't him anyway, then when he started to race he/she fell, it wasn't moving after that, I went towards it, I was seeing if it was dead, it didn't move so I assumed it was dead, so I just kept walking the other way, I made it to the end of the hall. I went back to work the next day, it was still there, I just walked past it, then, out of no-where, I felt something grab my ankle, I looked down, it was grabbing it, but surprisingly didn't have it's eyes on where my ankle was, not even staring up, still facing the cold, hard floor, then my boss came up to me and said "How are you feeling?", I said "scared", he asked back "Why?", I said "Because this thing on the ground grabbing my ankle", he asked "Where?", "On the floor!" I said with a raised tone in my voice, "Are you imagining things?", I said to him "No!", then with a fast-paced walk he went, I didn't know what was off about him, he seemed a bit, 'nice', I kicked the thing on the ground, it looked straight up at me and let go of my ankle, I sprinted towards the door that led to outside, I got outside, so I went on, but the night had some tricks up it's sleeve. I went to bed at about 1 AM, I was just surfing this site beforehand, I woke up at 3 AM thinking it was 7 AM, I was very tired, I then went outside, when I got outside and walked to my car, thinking "Boy, it's dark!", I then went to work, when I got there, I said "Why did they lock the doors?", I then froze when I heard a growl of a bear, at least, I though it was a bear! It was actually a very big dog, no, actually a better way of describing it is, it was huge, looked like a dog and had the growl of a bear, I turned around and started slowly stepping toward my car, I then opened the door, then slammed it shut as soon as I got inside it, I then drove home, where I was safe, I didn't go to work the next day, I always felt eyes watching, I shivered, the windows, I always felt the windows watching, I felt scratching inside my head, I had move after 3 weeks of paranoia, my new house is where I am typing this right now. I still feel the eyes watching. Rockcroc2000 (talk) 10:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC)Rockcroc2000Media:Example.ogg Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life